Por Nosotros
by Isco94
Summary: Un golpe maestro a Tokyo, un ataque impredecible deja derrotado y desaparecido al joven héroe, corresponde a Ochako desenvolver el misterio de su desaparición
1. Chapter 1

Por nosotros

¡Hola!, muchas gracias por tomar en cuenta este fic espero lo disfrutes, toda crítica es aceptable espero actualizar de forma periódica.

Disclaimer: esta obra se realiza sin ningún fin de lucro sólo por la diversión de escribir; los personajes pertenecientes a My hero academia son obra de Kohei Horikoshi

Epilogo

Escuchar las palabras del oficial de policía, era como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus piernas temblaban y su pecho dolía.

El oficial la volvió a ver a los ojos con resignación –Lo siento- dijo mientras se retiraba

Aún con la puerta abierta, las piernas de la chica no soportaron y se doblaron, su rostro se ensombrecía mientras lagrimas caían por las redondas mejillas de la chica sólo atino decir - ¿Cómo? - Se puso de pie con mucha dificultad cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala, el teléfono no dejaba de sonar el tintinar continuo se perdía en los pensamientos de la chica qué solo se repetía entre lágrimas - ¿Cómo? - por inercia encendió la televisión, el teléfono seguía sonando, vio el encabezado, de lo que el policía le había informado; "Desastre en distintos distritos de Tokyo, el Joven héroe Deku fue derrotado y se desconoce su paradero". Miró fijamente el televisor observando las imágenes de la pelea y todo lo que paso en el campo de batalla cada detalle; respiro profundamente, el llanto dejo de caer, no sabía si por su determinación o por que se había acabado las lágrimas, después de 1 hora en trance el chirrido incesante del teléfono llamo su atención.

-¿Hola?- contesto con duda

-¡Ochako-Chan! ¡¿Por qué?!- El penetrante grito la aturdió por un momento.

Lágrimas se volvían a acumular en sus ojos – Inko-san- se limitó a decir en un tono triste, tomo aire las palabras no querían salir, una mano se apuñaba con fuerza mientras la otra apenas sostenía el teléfono inhalo cuanto aire le permitieron sus pulmones exhalo y dijo en un tono suave –Todo estará bien, yo-yo estoy aquí- forzó una sonrisa mientras del otro lado se escuchaba una pausa en la agitada respiración de su interlocutor.

イスコ


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1 Derecho a amar

Colgó el teléfono, fue al segundo piso y abrió el cambiador oculto, tomo un traje, por el tipo de misión se decidió por el de sigilo, similar al de siempre con las mínimas diferencias en la tela, una tele inventada por Hatsume Mei para este propósito; el roce no producía sonido, ni las mejores quirk para escuchar lograban encontrarlo y dependiendo la situación se camuflaba y no dejaba huella de calor. El visor del casco era polarizado y cubría por completo su rostro; los tonos rosas de su traje tradicional se tornaban en un azul apenas distinto al del negro de siempre. Tomo el traje y lo apretó al pecho, -Llegó muy rápido el día he Deku-kun-.

UA hace 5 años

El 14 de febrero había llegado a UA, gracias a las clases de Satou las chicas habían hecho delicioso chocolate para todos los integrantes del 2 A así como para algunos conocidos del 2B, hasta Mineta había recibido, aunque fueran por compromiso.

Ochako miraba nerviosa la última caja de chocolate que le quedaba, una cajita diferente a todas las demás que había dado, caja roja tapita verde con un listón en un verde más oscuro, sonreía al verla se alteraba y gritaba un poco por dentro.

-Al fin lo vas a hacer Ochakochan Mero- Dijo la joven rana al ver el nerviosismo con el que su amiga sostenía la cajita en sus manos.

\- ¡Lo harás, enserio lo harás! - Se agregó Mina a la conversación. Provocando un color rojo aún más intenso en todo el rostro de la chica, se abrió la puerta y todas corrieron a su lugar pensando que era el profesor Snipe su nuevo profesor titular, pero se trataba de Midoriya.

Izuku entraba al salón, era el último en entrar se había retrasado un poco al visitar a Eri-chan, al cambiar de profesor titular en segundo era más difícil verla puesto se encontraba con el profesor Aizawa, al entrar un aura extraña se apodero del ambiente todas las chicas lo miraban de forma extraña, era como si estuviera rodeado de creaturas con una sed de sangre particular no violenta pero presente, fue a su lugar con movimientos casi mecánicos y se sentó, observaba con atención, no encontraba pistas hasta que miro el pizarrón 14 de febrero ahora entendía la sed de sangre de hace unos momentos, no era la sed de sangre común era la sed de chisme de las chicas. En primero era muy difícil que un noviazgo se desarrollara por las múltiples situaciones a las que se enfrentaron, pero después de la ligera "calma" el vivir juntos y el conocimiento a fondo se empezaron a dar de forma natural flechazos y relaciones y 14 de febrero era el día en el que podían brotar noviazgo, cursi y cliché, pero efectivo y por los rumores varias cosas podían suceder, trago saliva de forma lenta y rasposa, los malditos rumores.

Los últimos seis meses había profundizado su relación con Ochako, nunca fue a propósito o con otra intención, pero en las salidas grupales terminaban juntos o se daba la casualidad de estar juntos en los asientos en las idas grupales al cine conoció mejor a Uraraka, sus detalles, expresiones, lo que le gustaba, lo que no, su luz y su oscuridad y Uraraka lo había conocido a él también, sin embargo, estaba el one for all su secreto más grande y más oscuro en muchos sentidos, su bendición más grande pero a la vez una pesada losa de concreto que tenía que cargar.

¿Un usuario del One For All podia amar? ¿tenía ese derecho? La pregunta rondaba por su cabeza sin parar.

La clase siguió su curso normal

-Deku-kun- La chica de castaños cabellos toco el hombro del chico que seguía ensimismado mientras pegaba su pulgar a los labios.

-Ano ¿Deku-Kun, estás bien? - volvió a preguntarle a quien no parecía salir de su trance.

\- AAAAH Uraraka-san lo siento- por fin salio del trance y noto que Ochako mantenía sus manos en la espalda –Ho-hola ¿qué sucede?- pregunto el chico con un evidente rubor en su rostro – Etto, triago esto para ti- entrego la cajita, Midoriya la tomo – Mu-muchas gracias- dijo observándola con detenimiento; -Bueenono-no es nada- contesto la chica con un intenso carmesí en su rostro mientras se rascaba la nuca y desviaba la mirada, -nos vemos- dijo casi corriendo, Midoriya se quedó extrañado y miró la cajita la abrió y observo, eran tres regalos chocolate en pequeños trozos, un reloj edición limitada de la era de oro de All migth y un pequeño pergamino, sus ojos se abrieron como platos 1 sola ocasión había hablado con ella como le gustaba ese reloj que se le había perdido en un parque de diversiones cuando era niño y jamás volvió a ver, conociendo la condición económica de Ochako no pudo hacer más que llorar después de tanto tiempo y en las condiciones que se lo había entregado ese reloj debería ser carísimo, su corazón sentía un calor extraño. Retiro el pequeño listón que envolvía el pergamino este se abrió y procedió a la lectura:

 _Hola Deku-kun, escribo esta pequeña carta por motivos que por fecha parecen obvios, pero espera sigue leyendo, ha sido una aventura conocerte, desde el primer momento cuando casi caes ante mí, hasta ese momento en el que rompiste tus piernas y un brazo por rescatarme, al principio me flecho eso de ti tu heroísmo y natural bondad, pero creo que la admiración y el amor son cosas diferentes, mi deseo sigue siendo el mismo aspiro a ser una heroína como tú, tu deseo tu esfuerzo todo me ha conmovido y motivado, pero sigue siendo admiración, eso sólo llevaría a un amor egoísta, pero ahora te conozco y el tú completo sé quién eres y sé lo que siento y este sentimiento ha dejado de ser egoísta, y como tu ejemplo tomaré valor, te espero en la entrada de la escuela antes de volver a los dormitorios._

Su cerebro hizo Bum, sólo repetía por dentro "Le gusto" "Le gusto" "Le gusto" "Le gusto" "Le gusto" "Le gusto" "Le gusto" "Le gusto" "Le gusto" "Le gusto" "Le gusto" "Le gusto" "Le gusto" "Le gusto" "Le gusto" "Le gusto"

Ahora no sabía que hacer tenía que ir con su mentor, corrió a la sala de maestros -¡OH Midoriya Shonen ¿Qué haces aquí?- Midoriya tomo aire explico la situación concluyo con su pregunta con un rostro algo ensombrecido -…el portador del One For All tiene derecho a Amar?- lo vio con la misma mirada de esperanza con la que le pregunto si podía ser héroe; All Might suspiró, -Quizá sea el menos adecuado para decirlo, mi ideología de símbolo de la paz puede que me haya orillado a pensar en el amor como una cadena, el amor puede llevar al odio y el odio no puede llevar a la paz, sin embargo, aleje a mucha gente, un ancla emocional es importante y creo que es algo de lo que me ha proveído UA al convertirme su profeso, pero ahora no sólo es mi secreto Midoriya Shonen y confío en mi sucesor para hacer lo correcto- Toshinori dedico una gran sonrisa a Izuku que devolvió una mirada de determinación.

Apretaba los puños las clases habían terminado y sólo quedaban 20 minutos para el toque de queda, "se fue", "me rechazo", "no era mutuo" ese tipo de pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Uraraka que aguardaba ansiosa en la salida a los dormitorios prácticamente todos los chicos de 1ero y segundo ya habían pasado excepto él, la dejaría plantada junto sus manos y la apoyo en su pecho estaba a punto de retirarse cuando un grito la saco de su trance -¡Uraraka-san! Espera- su rostro de preocupación cambio a uno de pena total se volvió roja tomo aire y lo grito a todo pulmón agachando la cabeza en señal de súplica sin más; la tensión de la espera después de escribir algo tan vergonzoso como esa carta fue liberado -¡DEKU KUN ME GUSTAS, MUCHO MUCHO POR FAVOR SAL CONMIGO!- El color de su cara no podría describirse con la palabra rojo, espero un poco aún no había respuesta.

Por el otro lado la calidez que abrazo el corazón de Izuku al escuchar eso era indescriptible, se dio cuenta que tardaba en contestar tomo aire busco calma y saco todo – Ochako tú también me gustas- la sonrisa de la chica no se hizo esperar era la primera vez que la llamaba por su primer nombre, pero la respuesta no terminaba ahí –Sin embargo, te he ocultado algo principalmente mi pasado soy quirkless, fui abusado psicológicamente por esto hasta secundaria cuando conocí a All Might, este quirk no es propio es el quirk de All Might de hecho soy el noveno de una larga línea, All For One, Shigaraki Tomura y otros villanos vienen por este poder, no sé hasta dónde llegue con esto pero estar conmigo significa que también tendrás que abrazar esta parte, no sé si tenga derecho a ser amado por alguien como tú, no creo que tenga derecho a ponerte en peligro, pero quiero ser egoísta así que sabiendo esto ¿Quieres salir conmigo Ochako?- La chica seguía boquiabierta, estaba procesando toda la información atinó a darle una cachetada -¿Derecho a Amarme? Tan poco me conoces, ocultas algo grande Deku, pero no siempre seré la damisela en peligro llegará el día en que yo te rescataré y claro que quiero salir contigo- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y apuntándole con su dedo índice.

Izuku no atinó a más que dar un abrazo estrellarse contra su pecho y rodearla con sus brazos lagrimas como ríos

 _ **Actualidad**_

Se puso su traje y se abrazó como si él estuviera ahí como aquel abrazo que inicio todo, tomo el auto y se dirigió a Akihabara dónde todo había iniciado

イスコ


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: Entendimiento**

Pudo divisar el cordón policiaco cerca de la zona donde había concluido la pelea, entró directamente a dónde las cámaras captaron a Deku por última vez, analizo el terreno y vio las huellas de la batalla, los daño en los muros lo trozos de vigas y concreto. Visualizo un combate con eso y lo que había logrado captar la cámara antes de la interferencia y llegó a varias conclusiones; 1 por la destrucción Deku peleo sólo mientras los otros héroes evacuaban a la gente eso quiere decir que eran enemigos complicados o en el peor de los casos otro Nomu y 2 Por el clima no uso más de su 50%; había algo extraño no había sangre por ningún lado. Mientras seguía con su análisis escuchó unos pasos a su espalda, se camuflo de inmediato y corrió detrás de unos escombros - ¿Crees que tarde en llegar? - pregunto un tipo alto aproximadamente 1.90 con cabello blanco en un fleco largo que tapaba la mitad del rostro vestido con un chaleco negro como única prenda superior y un pantalón negro – Sight dijo que a esta hora estaría aquí así que debería estar aquí- contesto un hombre más pequeño alrededor del 1.70 cabello verde liso totalmente rebajado de los lados llevaba un saco1 verde que combinaba con su pantalón y una camisa amarilla, se acercaban, con cuidado Uraraka los rodeo.

Mientras no la detectaran podría tocar a uno y perder la desventaja numérica, teniendo a uno en el aire inmovilizado, rodeo con cuidado y quedo a sus espaldas, se acercó y decidió tocar al tipo del chaleco negro y a milímetros de tocar al tipo salieron navajas del punto donde lo iba a hacer contacto, evito el toque para no ser cortada, pero el tipo había notado su presencia y esta vez apareció una navaja más grande en su talón y éste dio una patada giratoria, Uravity se dejó caer sobre su espalda y vio como la navaja cortaba un tramo de escombro como si fuera mantequilla, -Mira si estaba aquí- dijo mientras apuntaba con un dedo y sacaba la lengua, Ochako se había puesto de pie y tomaba distancia, parecía que su quirk lo hacía crear esas navajas de cualquier parte de su cuerpo, de la nada salió una raíz delgada disparada del suelo –Tst el concreto desvió un poco el crecimiento- la Raíz paso rosando el casco de la heroína, - esas raíces son el quirk del otro- pensó Uravity mientras observaba su entorno y trataba de entrar en control de la situación, -creo que es nuestro turno de ir a la ofensiva- Dijo el del chaleco sacando su larga y puntiaguda lengua; a centímetros de la muñeca se formaron unos pequeños tubos de los que se desplegaron dos enormes navajas en media luna y corrió hacia ella, -no puedo tocarlo- pensó mientras aligeraba su cuerpo y comenzaba a correr, toco concreto dentro del escombro y los lanzo, con un movimiento leve el tipo de los cuchillos los volvió a cortar como si fura nada –Vamos, no puedes correr y arrojar cosas por siembre- junto índice y dedo medio y se formó un Shuriken en cada mano y los lanzo, la tierra volvía a moverse esta vez de forma más estrepitosa dio un salto hacia atrás y un gran cúmulo de raíces se aproximaban; las Raíces se detuvieron y taparon los Shuriken, eso desconcertó a Uravity, -No bajes la Guardia Heroína- dijo el hombre del saco mientras a una velocidad impresionante una sola de las raíces la tomo de la muñeca, las raíces se movieron y dejaron pasar los dos shuriken, Uraraka atino en jalar la raíz para que la cortaran, pero aun así recibió los dos cortes en su traje rozado un poco en la piel, el de las navajas se acercaba con sus cuchillas en media Luna, intento correr de nuevo pero las raíces atraparon sus pies, elimino todo el peso de su cuerpo y comenzó a elevarse, el tipo guardo la media luna de su brazo izquierdo y salió un filo del borde de su meñique, con eso corto la raíz la tomo y la jalo hacia él, sin embargo, era imposible bajarla -¿Qué mierda?- Uraraka sonrío, sabían de ella pero, no todo. El tipo de las raíces dio un paso al frente y cuando toda su suela toco el suelo un cumulo de raíces formando un puño gigante -¡Kai!- grito Ochako, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el golpe de lleno, se estampo contra un muro, el puño que la seguía presionando contra el muro se movió por dentro formando un especie de escalera y tomándola de las 4 extremidades el tipo de las raíces subía poco a poco agacho la mirada y cerro los ojos

UA 5 años en el pasado

-¡No lo han hecho!- Grito Hagakure a todo pulmón en el centro del circulo de la pijamada mensual del grupo A, Uraraka se tapaba el rostro –Pero si llevan ya 4 meses, ¿qué clase de relación es esa?- agrego Mina sin una pisca de vergüenza –Pero, ¿qué no salen muy seguido?- agrego Jiro con una cara de verdadera duda mientras tomaba un poco más del tazón de palomitas de maíz –etto- Uraraka seguía con la cara abajo, -No molesten a Ochako chan ya darán ese paso mero- replico Tsuyu en defensa de su amiga –Una relación de abrazos y pasear agarraditos de la mano es linda pero le falta pasión unos buenos besos y se- antes de terminar Jiro disparo su almohada a la chica invisible y empezaron una guerra de almohadas, Ochako se relajó y continuo con el juego sólo eran risas en la habitación de las chicas.

El torneo mensual de Mario Kart se llevaba a cabo en la habitación de Mineta, -Después de tanto por primera vez voy a la cabeza ganaré- pensaba para sí mismo Midoriya el recuento de las últimas 5 carreras le favorecía solo con un trágico quinto lugar Kaminari podía alcanzarlo en los puntos del sistema que utilizaban, sin embargo la ventaja era mucha hasta que … -Izuku ya besaste a Uraraka- a Midoriya se le cayó el control tras esa pregunta inesperada de Mineta, seguía en Shock mientras los kart rebasaban a Baby Mario, incluso el Bowser que conducía Bokugo le planto un caparazón rojo sacándolo del camino para terminar en último lugar, todos reían por la derrota de Midoriya, mientras él seguía inmóvil –No puedo creer que no lo hayan hecho aún con todo lo que llevan de relación, no es nada varonil- concluyo Kirishima – Si yo tuviera a Uraraka-san en mis manos no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de oprimir esos enor- Shoji tomo a Mineta por la espalda antes de poder terminar la oración, Izuku espabilo y solo atinó a decir –no sé si lo deseé- el resto del grupo miro extrañado sin saber que decir –no deberías de preocuparte con cosas tan triviales al final de cuentas decidió estar contigo, bueno termino la competencia iré a dormir- Agrego Shoto saliendo del cuarto dejando aún más desconcertados a todos –Espera Todoroki-kun no verás la "Premiación"- pregunto Izuku, la premiación era sencilla el ganador ponía un reto a cualquiera de los perdedores y tenían en mes para cumplirlo, sólo el segundo y tercer lugar tenían derecho a no hacer el reto –Tango sueño y quedé segundo de todos modos- dijo el chico mitad y mitad mientras se retiraba. Entoces Kaminari lo dijo fuerte y claro sin dudar –El reto será para Midoriya-kun, antes de que acabe el mes tendrás que robarle un beso a Uraraka-san, no se lo puedes pedir y si ella ataca primero el castigo antes de iniciar el próximo torneo será tuyo- las reglas estaban escritas y aunque parecía cruel, Midoriya creía sinceramente que lo hacían por su bien. Era muy difícil para él tratar el tema de novios dado que Uraraka era la primera chica en absolutamente todo sentido desde el día en que lo detuvo de caerse hasta el último día de su noviazgo y aunque las cosas iban bien porque eran ellos. el hecho de que las muestras de afecto fueran más íntimas seguía conflictuando a un joven e inexperto Midoriya, ¿qué pasaba si lo hacía mal? O en un mal momento ¿qué pasaba si los veían?, ahora aparte de todo eso tenía que llevar pruebas de que lo hizo era tarde unos cuantos minutos para que apagaran las luces así que todos regresaron a sus habitaciones; con el reto y los pensamientos de él ¿cómo? en la cabeza de Deku trato de dormir.

Al día siguiente las cosas pasaron con normalidad como si la noche anterior no hubiera pasado. Midoriya pensaba en el plan para robar el beso, pensó mucho hasta que dio con la respuesta más obvia y sonrió tendría que lograrlo ese mismo día. Eran las 5 de la tarde llegaban tomados de la mano Izuku se soltaba para abrir el gimnasio como lo habían solicitado era sólo para ellos hasta las 7 cuando llegaba Todoroki para entrenar en el último turno. Comenzaron a estirar para calentar -¿Iremos enserio hoy?- pregunto Midoriya con una sonrisa – ¿Cuando no lo hacemos?- respondió rápido devolviendo la sonrisa.

Comenzaron a entrenar, el intercambio de estrategias era muy interesante, por un lado, Uraraka le enseñaba el arte marcial de Gunhead que ella ya había perfeccionado por el otro Midoriya enseñaba lo que Sir Nighteye y Mirio le habían enseñado sobre predicción, el intercambio era firme entre patadas golpes y agarres, Uraraka ya se había acostumbrado a la velocidad de One for All al 10% y Deku sabía que siendo tocadp con la pal significava el fin por lo que mantenía la distancia a base de patadas que Ochako no tenía opción más que responder también con patadas.

Entonces Midoriya puso su plan en acción –Detrot Smash- disparo hacia los lado de Ochako sin darle a ella pero haciéndola perder el equilibrio corrió y la tomo de la muñeca izquierda, espero ese momento Ochako palmeo su costado derecho y él sonrió- Te tengo- dijo para la sorpresa de Ochako pues era ella la que tenía la ventaja ahora, cuando el centro de gravedad de Izuku cambio y comenzó a flotar quedó de cabeza estiro sus brazos tomo a Ochako del cuello y así de cabeza, flotando como lo hacía sentir casi siempre le robo e beso, primero fue simple y tierno los ojos de Ochako se abrieron como platos, pero ante la torpeza de novato de Izuku Ochako se sintió conmovida cerró los ojos y tomo control del beso Midoriya no podía explicar todo lo que sentía y lo que ocurría en ese momento, termino el beso para poder respira, Ochako sólo grito –WAAAH- y apretó sus mejillas haciéndola flotar también la cara de ambos seguía muy roja y no sabían que más decir, Ochako se recuperó un momento y los libero.

Se miraban fijamente sin decir nada –Fue sorpresivo- dijo Ochako en voz baja, los colores volvieron al rostro de Izuku, se tapó el rostro con ambos brazos –eeespero no haya estado tan mal- dijo con vergüenza –Un beso de la persona que amas nunca va estar mal- dijo sin pensar Urarka, Izuku puso su cara fea –no puedo verte eres tan brillante- Ochako río por lo bajo y aprovecho para ahora ella robarle un beso corto y tierno. Mientras tanto Todoroki no sabía que hacer a la entrada del Gimnasio, Izuku tenía su testigo

 _Actualidad_

-Sinceramente esperaba más de la Heroína que dicen que eres- hablaba el hombre del traje mientras subía las escaleras que se formaban de las raíces de lo que antes fue el puño gigante –Uravity iras con nosotros hoy- alcanzó el lugar donde estaba Ochako y levantó su mentón con su índice para su sorpresa se encontró con una sonrisa –No bajes la guardia Villano ¡Meteoric Rain!- los Ojos del tipo del saco amarillo se abrieron y dio un paso atrás en lo que una lluvia de rocas y trozos de viga comenzaba a caer entre el y Uravity, quien se limpiaba el sudor de la frente mientras decía –uno menos- al quedar entre los escombros el Tipo del saco las raíces se comenzaron a resecar y la liberaron, dejándola lista para enfrentar al tipo de las navajas.

 _Notas del autor:_

 _Hola, muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a este Fic espero lo estés disfrutando has ahora cualquier crítica es muy bien recibida y se agradece, en fin las notas de este capítulo son;_

 _1 Saco, Blazer, chaqueta; esa indumentaria formal que se usa en los trajes de vestir masculinos_

 _2 El arte no es mio es de C-jay 321 dejo el link a su Tumblr que es donde le solicite permiso de usarlas_

 _3 La información detallada de los villanos se ira viendo más adelante pero estoy dispuesto a aclarar dudas_

 _Por el momento es todo, espero no tardar tanto en actualizar :)_

 _イスコ_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3 Tres Ruedas

Los ojos de Uraraka se volvían pesados tras cada parpadeo, el sudor cubría su cuerpo haciendo que la tela de su traje se tiñera de un color más oscuro, su respiración era agitada y para empeorar las cosas el tipo que tenía al frente no parecía inmutarse, la pelea tenía rato de ser persecución, no importaba la estrategia que intentara cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo filosas espinas de hierro salían del lugar, había logrado dar golpes muy buenos, a base de fintas con el escombro que hacía flotar, incluso conecto otra "Metioric Rain" pero su contrincante corto varios escombros para evitar quedar enterrado así que si su palma no hacía contacto con él, era inútil.

-¿No estás cansada?- Sonrío con picardía el tipo del acero –Para nada te sigo manteniendo a raya- dijo con vos entrecortada por su respiración la heroína –jaja no creo que por mucho- dijo mientras juntaba sus manos como si orara de en medio empezó a crecer una katana delgada pero gigantesca, estaban parados a unos 3 metros de distancia pero la espada ya debería ir por los 6, la cara de Ochako se ensombreció, el corte descendente fue pesado pero rápido, paso el asfalto como si su hoja lo hubiera derretido llego a las tuberías liberando toda la presión del agua de una de las tuberías que corto, Uravity usó la improvisada fuente para ocultarse y rodearlo a un punto ciego, pero fue inútil al ver como tomo la enorme katana e hizo un ataque circular, ella al estar dentro del radio sólo atino a caer de espaldas y ver como el filo pasaba a una velocidad abrumadora por arriba de sus ojos, ahí acostada su cuerpo no pudo más, el día había sido agotador, un terremoto en la ciudad de México hace ya 2 semanas había dejado enterrada a muchas personas y ella fue por parte de la comitiva Japonesa que fue a ayudar hace 7 días, había estado removiendo edificios llegando por 5 días consecutivos a su límite diario de 30 toneladas de forma muy rápida ya que la mayoría de las construcciones en México eran de acero, cemento y concreto, 1 día de descanso y 1 día de vuelo, le extrañó que Midoriya no fuera por ella al aeropuerto, pensó que alguna actividad heroica se tuvo que interponer en su camino, no le dio mayor importancia y se fue a casa, al desempacar escucho la historia del oficial y colapso. -¡Dónde te escondes pequeña rata!- el grito del villano la sacó de su trance, rodo por el piso y espero, los mareos y las náuseas eran cada vez más intensos tenía que aguantar un poco más –Si no vas a salir- dio otro golpe descendente pero a varios metros de ella, respiro.

*UA 5 años en el pasado"

-¡Es viernes!- Uraraka grito emocionada moviendo el brazo -¡Hey! Iida-kun! ¿Quieres ir a dar la vuelta al centro comercial conmigo y con Deku-kun?- pregunto Ochcako al chico de lentes –Hoy tengo un compromiso Uraraka-san- dijo moviendo sus brazos y se marchó –Lo siento- replico mientras salía por la puerta –Iida actua extraño- Dijo Deku mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

Días después

-El entrenamiento de hoy será en parejas- hablo All Might – la prueba consistirá en aprensión, el objetivo será inmovilizar a su adversario y después sacarlo del área de batalla designada sin que escape si duran más de 5 minutos el juego termina para ambos dejaré que hagan sus parejas libremente- concluyo Toshinori mientras guardaba sus notas. Izuku quería practicar con alguien rápido así que la propuesta fue obvia -¡Hey Iida-kun! Hagamos pareja- propuso Deku al chico de los motores -Lo siento Mioriya-kun ya hice pareja con Tokoyami ¿por qué no vas con Ochako?- era verdad que Tokoyami ya estaba con él pero la sugerencia se sintió fuera de lugar.

-No crees que Iida se porta extraño con nosotros- Dijo Ochako con una silueta de preocupación en el rostro –También lo notaste, tienes razón nos ha estado evitando por semanas, debemos hacer algo- dijo Izuku mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla, platicaron un rato y planearon algo.

Al día siguiente, Todoroki se acercó a Iida – ¿Me puedes acompañar al salón de arte al finalizar las clases? - la pregunta desconcertó a Iida quien sólo asintió, las clases pasaron de forma regular, Iida estaba nervioso no veía el porqué de la invitación de Todoroki, -Vamos- caminaron en un silencio denso Iida intento preguntar por qué lo había llamado y Shoto sólo dijo "olvide algo" entraron al salon y Shoto sólo le dijo que buscara en la esquina del salón era un lápiz azul lo que buscaban cuando Iida se dio la vuelta se escuchó como se cerraba la puerta del salón ante él se encontraban Izuku y Uraraka, los ojos de Tenya se abrieron como platos -¿Qué es todo esto?- balbuceo al verlos, Uraraka se rascaba la nuca y Izuku mantenía la miraba mientras jalaba un poco su camisa –Por favor deja de evitarnos- Ochako dijo de forma franca –Yo no los estoy evitando- dijo rápido Tanya a sus compañeros –No tienes que ser considerado con nosotros- dijo en un grito Midoriya mientras hacía puños sus manos –Así es que salgamos juntos, no significa que ya no puedas estar con nosotros, después de todo somos Amigos- Tanya abrió los ojos en sorpresa. –Nunca fue nuestra intención que las cosas se dieran así, pero no eres una tercera rueda, eres nuestro mejor amigo- habló Ochako

*Ahora*

El villano continuaba con ataques erráticos con la gran katana, dio un paso a la derecha y fue la señal que Uravity necesitaba –Liberar, meteoric rain, al pasar por el agua de la tubería había elevado una gran masa de la misma y la hizo caer, al mojarse picos de metal salieron del cuerpo del villano, -¡Recipro burst!- Ingenium apareciendo de la calle al sureste del área afectada salió dando una patada certera al rostro del metálico ser, saliendo disparado varios metros. Uravity suspiro aliviada al ver que su oído no se equivocó al reconocer el sonido de esos motores, con dificultad y marcado cansancio se puso de pie, -Sabía que eras tú- a punto de caer Ingenium la sostuvo, había una sonrisa detrás de la máscara –oi,oi, oi, no canten victoria- salió el villano con notables daño en su rostro y una palidez marcada que hasta el momento no se había hecho presente, ante la sorpresa del velocista Uravity pudo ponerse en guardia, Ochako hizo una señal para que Iida diera un paso atrás e hizo otra señal con el dedo Tenya asintió, Uravity cambio su guardia a una mixta y espero; el Villano chasco la lengua volvió a aplaudir pero esta vez la Katana era más corta y delgada casi como un cuchillo grande y fue contra Ochako, en el momento que dio el corte descendente Ochako giro su cuerpo y lo agacho cambiándolo por un movimiento similar a un uppercut de box con la mano abierta –¡Plus Ultra! ¡Galaxy Rise!- al hacer contacto el tipo comenzó a subir de una forma estrepitosa como si un gran vació lo jalara –liberar ¡falling star!- ahora el tipo caía como si la tierra lo reclamara perdiendo el conocimiento al sentir el impacto sobre su espalda, al mismo tiempo los tobillos de Ochako se rindieron haciéndola caer para después vomitar, Iida ya había terminado de capturar al tipo de las raíces.

La policía llego casi de forma inmediata y los esposo con la materia anti quirk, al llegar a la comisaría empezó la investigación, la base de datos no arrojaba nada hasta que intentaron con la base de datos internacional, eran extranjeros, los ojos de ambos héroes profesionales se abrieron en sorpresa, asesinato, secuestro y terrorismo se listaba entre sus crímenes en locaciones que iban desde grandes ciudades como Madrid o Paris a poblados más pequeños como Crawley en Inglaterra sin embargo, sus movimientos jamás habían sido registrado fuera de Europa y más raro aun trabajando juntos. Por un lado, estaba Jonathan Byrne inglés 36 años cargos en prácticamente toda la unión Europea; Nombre de villano Blood Root Quirk Raíz: siempre que sus pies estén en el suelo puede hacer crecer y manipular la forma de crecimiento de raíces. El otro Dean Feraud francés de 27 años de edad, sus cargos más pesados estaban en la parte occidental de Europa un atentado por lo menos en cada ciudad francesa; Nombre de Villano Bord Noir Quirk: Creación de Hierro, a partir de las moléculas de hemoglobina particularmente altas en su cuerpo puede crear cualquier artefacto de metal en su piel "delgada". Uravity e Ingenium terminaban de leer los reportes de sus movimientos más recientes sin poder encontrar una relación real entre los mencionados.

Los oficiales les avisaron cuando los tipos habían recuperado la conciencia para poder iniciar el interrogatorio - Después de todo si eres la heroína que me prometieron- soltó Byrne en cuanto Ochako dio un paso a la sala, los ojos de Bord Noir se abrieron en ira –Maldita Perra ¿Cómo lo supiste? - Ochako le volteo los ojos y puso un dedo en el mentón –Quería saber cómo funcionaba tu reflejo cuando, cortaste el escombro no vi ningún remanente en tu rostro ahí planteé mi teoría y el sonido del motor de Ingenium-san se puede confundir con el del tráfico, pero hace un chasquido especial al que estoy acostumbrada tuve fe que vería el agua y esperaría- concluyo ante la mira de ira del susodicho –Continuemos, ¿Quién es Sight? ¿A dónde se llevaron a Deku? ¿Para quién trabajan? - Dijo mientras daba un duro manotazo a la mesa levantando los dedos para evitar que flotara –hmm creo que tendrán mucha tarea estos días- dijo Blood Root mientras comenzaba a presionar su quijada – Me quedaré con sed de revancha puta barata, pero- soltó Feraud comenzando hacer el mismo gesto que Byrne, - mientras haya ceniza el fénix se alzará- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo en el que comenzaban a inmolarse en un calor infernal proveniente de su cuerpo -¡NO!- Grito Uravity mientras Tenya la tomaba del estómago para sacarla de la habitación en llamas.

NOTAS del AUTOR

Hola cuanto tiempo, lo siento aquí el capítulo nuevo espero se diviertan leyéndolo, siento el bloqueo mental muchas gracias por todo el apoyo.


End file.
